This Way!
by SkyeIsabella
Summary: What happens when High School happens to 15-year-old Bella Thorne. (This story will no longer be updated, but be sure to look for a spin-off version of this story called "That Didn't Happen"!
1. Revealing Secrets

**A/N: Hewo little lovelies. I am back with another story, this story is sort of about my life but with a like fake too – point of it being a fanfiction. But some events in this story actually happened, others didn't. You can figure out what is real or fake. Thank you for the amazing feedback on my 'Austin & Ally' fanfic with is more of a 'Ross & Laura' fanfic haha. Well, enjoy. And this is a First-Personal POV with one person only.**

When I woke up, I knew it was gonna be a long day of school. Not just any school, but high school. The worst thing about it all was – him. The guy I wanted, the guy I liked a lot, for a few months to be honest and I couldn't get him out of my head.

I groaned, and got dress after a quick shower and combing out my hair. I apply only eyeliner and foundation with a tad of blush and eye shadow. I smiled at myself in the mirror and grabbed my phone to text my besties.

Me: Hey Laur, are u up?

Laur: Yea girl, what's up?

Me: Can u give me a ride? I need some positive energy this morning. thank u in advance.

Laur: For sure and you're welcome bitch. (:

I laughed a bit, and grabbed my bookbag and ran downstairs. "Do we have poptarts? I need food!" I yelled in my house, I knew everyone was up. "Check before you start yelling!" Dani yelled back, I rolled my eyes. Of course, I had to look for my own food.

After checking a few cabinets, I found the poptarts and grabbed the whole box. "Thanks for the food!" I yelled, walking out the door. Laura was waiting for me, "Hey!" I waved, and got in her car. "Are you okay?"

"Is this about the positive energy thing?"

"No, I know about your oh-so-secret crush."

"Ha, that's funny Laura."

"But you know I'm right, and we both know that he's not the guy for you."

"Jimmy is cute, ok?"

"But there's other guys, guys that is actually good for you."

"Ok, ok."

"Get over him, remember his girlfriend?"

"Fine, ok? I'll get over him."

"Good, so today we will have a drama-free, Jimmy-free day."

"While you have a Ross full day." I joked, nudging her. "I love Ross, and he loves me."

"I know and I envy y'all relationship."

"Don't, there's a guy out there for you and I know someone too."

"Do I know him?"

"Actually, yes you do."

"I'm scared now." I chuckled nervously. When we arrived to the school, I sighed. "Thank you for the ride, I have afterschool."

"I know. I know your whole schedule."

"That's creepy there, Laur."

"I'm just kidding." Laura laughed, I wasn't amused. When we got inside, we met up with her regular gang. We did our handshakes, and hugs like every day. "Hey Bella." I turned to Jimmy. "Oh, hi Jimmy."

"How are you?"

"Good and you?"

"Same. Seeya around."

"Ok." I sighed and turned away with Laura staring at me. Nothing happened, I mouthed and she nodded. "Bella, I have to talk to you." Laura said loudly and dragged me outside. Lucky I was wearing my boots today.

"Bella, go over there and talk to Tristan."

"Wait what, Tristan? I-I can't talk to him." I said, playing with my hair nervously. "You like Tristan." Laura gasped.

"Yes, I have a small crush on him."

"Then talk to him."

"I rather not." I said, looking at my shoes. I saw Laura's legs disappeared from sight and knew that was bad. I whipped my head to the way Tristan was and saw her talking to him.

She pointed to me and I bit my bottom lip and knew what she was doing. She was talking him about how I liked him. I should've kept my mouth closed, I thought.

I dazed for a few seconds and came back to reality with Tristan standing in front of me. "Um, hi."

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"Great and you?"

"Oh, same here."

"So, you like me?"

"Well, yeah."

"Well I like you too."

"Really? Why?"

"Cause you're sweet and I really think you're pretty."

"Thanks." I blushed.

"I know this is a bit sudden but will you go out with me?"

"Yes." I smiled, and he smiled back. "Well, um." I giggled. "It's official?"

"Yes." He had a huge smile on his face and I knew that Laura was right, once again. There was someone better out there for me than Jimmy.

"Since we're officially, will you like to go to the Homecoming Dance with me?"

"As our first date?"

"Yes, as our first date."

"Sounds amazing!" I exclaimed, and hugged him. I felt him hug me back, I was happy like this. He made me happy, even if we only been dating for about five minutes. The bell rung and I sighed. "I'll see you later." We exchanged smiles and he kissed my cheek. I blushed; I knew that the blush wasn't enough for today now.

I walked to my class, keeping my bag. "Dammit." I cursed under my breath. I forgot about breakfast, at least the poptarts was still in my bookbag. During homeroom, I ate a pack of poptarts – two poptarts to be exact while our teacher read that book of hers.

When homeroom was over which was fast; I headed to my first class where Zendaya was waiting on me.

"Hey Z!" I smiled, and she wasn't paying any attention. "Him again?" I asked, snapping my fingers in between her and her phone.

"Yes, it's Trevor again. I and he are official."

"You too?"

"Wait, you have a boyfriend?"

"Happily, I'm with Tristan."

**A/N: Zendaya & Trevor Jackson. Woot-woot!**

"Oh, yay! Maybe we can triple date." Zendaya smiled and I smiled back. "Let's go in before we're late to class Mini Fro."

"It's Study Hall." Zendaya rolled her eyes, and we went in. "So today in Study Hall is free period day. Meaning you can take out your cellie phones and those MP3 and all of those things." Our teacher said, groaning. Everyone cheered, and got on their phones, went to sleep or like me and Zendaya – read magazines for homecoming dresses.

"What colour dress are you looking for?"

"I don't know maybe white or blue. I haven't asked Tristan yet."

"I haven't asked Trevor either."

"Do you think Laura asked Ross?"

"Maybe, maybe not. We won't know." I sighed, and took out my phone.

Me: When you get a chance text me.

Laur: What's up Bella?

Me: Did you and Ross get y'all outfits for homecoming?

Laur: No, I haven't even talked to him about it yet.

Me: Well, when you go please find me or Z. (:

Laur: Ok, sure!

I smiled, "We are all on the same boat, no idea what we're wearing." I laughed. Me and Zendaya spent the rest of study hall looking through fashion magazines telling each other what to wear and what not to wear.

The second class was of Geometry, bor-ing! I lived through it and got a 100 on a pop quiz. Yay me! After that class we had lunch, that is where all of us came together to hang out outside at 'our' table. I was the first person there, so I had my magazines on me.

I was flipping through my Seventeen Magazine when everyone started to arrive. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for fashion clips." I looked at Zendaya. "Oh, cool. Well, Laura is talking to Ross about the limo and I had an idea."

"Oh, tell me!"

"The day of Homecoming, we can all – me, you, and Laura will go to the spa and get our hair and make-up done."

"Love it!"

"Well, I already called for an appointment."

"When?"

"Second block, I'm sneaky like that."

"Cool, so you told Laura already?"

"Yep! And she agreed." Zendaya smiled, and sat next to me. We was sitting on the table, we never really ate during lunch. I took out the box of poptarts. "Lunch? Ohlala." Zendaya grinned, grabbing a pack. "Well, I stole it from my fam."

"Oh, sure. 'stole' is the correct word Bells."

"Oh snap! At least I brought something."

"I have pizza strips."

"Hand 'em over." I laughed, watching her taking it from her bookbag. I opened the one she gave me and started to eat it. "Hey they're already here!" Laura smiled, and sat on the other side of me. Ross was behind Laura, and Trevor was next to Zendaya. "Where's Tristan?" Zendaya asked, and everyone shrugged. "He was last in class."

"Oh, maybe he was hold after class."

"Possible." Ross shrugged, and whispered in Laura's ear which made her giggled. I sighed; maybe he was just avoiding me. "We have to talk Homecoming but we can't without Tristan." Laura sighed.

"It's ok." I smiled, getting up. "I'll be right back." I frowned a bit when I got to my locker. "Are you ok?" Jimmy asked, I faced him. "Yeah, just peachy." I said sarcastically.

"Need a hug?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"I heard about you and Tristan. Congrats on that relationship."

"Well, thanks." I smiled a bit and opened my locker. I gasped when I felt someone arms around me. "You needed it." Jimmy whispered in my ear and walked away. I blushed, not believing that just happened. "I blame Laura." I whispered under my breath. I grabbed my purse from my locker and went back to everyone.

When I got there, Tristan was there and my smile became a grin. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I missed you." Tristan whispered in my ear and I couldn't but smile. "I missed you too." I whispered back.

We finally walked to the table hand-in-hand. I smiled to myself, knowing that this was right somehow but I had a small doubt in my stomach. And I didn't like the feeling of that doubt.

"So, now we can go over prom plans." Zendaya beaned. "Yep."

"So, what colours are we wearing?"

"I prefer white or blue."

"Same." Zendaya agreed with me. "What about white and blue?" Laura asked.

"I agree." I smiled and Zendaya nodded. The guys smiled and nodded.

"So white and blue it is." I clapped, and smiled. "Who's ready for homecoming now?"

"We are." Everyone clapped. I smiled, still feeling doubtful.


	2. Not Exactly

**Chapter Name:** Not Exactly

**Rating:** T

**A/N: This is a fanfiction that have a bit of truth to it. Most characters are base off a person from my actual life but some aren't, all of them are represented by celebrities. This is a first-person fanfiction by only one person.**

**Previous Chapter:**

"What about white and blue?" Laura asked.

"I agree." I smiled and Zendaya nodded. The guys smiled and nodded.

"So white and blue it is." I clapped, and smiled. "Who's ready for homecoming now?"

"We are." Everyone clapped. I smiled, still feeling doubtful.

**NOT EXACTLY:**

Tuesday; it was another day gone until Homecoming which was this Friday. I smiled to myself, I got out of bed actually looking forward to school for the first time in a while. Tristan was there, he actually cared for me. When I was done taking a quick shower and comb my hair. I sighed and decided to do a make-up free day for the rest of the week.

I wanted my face to breathe since on Friday my face would be under a lot of heavy lights and make-up. I grabbed my phone – I had a lot of texts for the first time in a while. I smiled, it was from my friends – texting me dresses and shoes. They must've gone through some magazines or stores.

And I had one from Tristan that said "Good morning babe." I smiled a bit and bit my bottom lip when I saw another text. "Good morning beautiful," is what it read. I sighed, putting my phone down. I wanted to scream or shout or cry. But I didn't, I couldn't. I looked at the clock, forgetting I didn't get dress yet.

When I was done; I was wearing a cross print harem pants, a studded Georgette shirt, and floral print combat boots. I decided to pick out my grommet studded handbag to finish off the outfit. I looked in my full length mirror in my room and couldn't help but smile.

I grabbed my bookbag and phone before running downstair. I saw a box of donuts that had a note on it:

_Bella,_

_On the run right now, here's your breakfast. You can either find a friend or drive to school. Have a wonderful day sweetie._

_Love, Mom._

I smiled again, and grabbed the box. I was driving to school today. When I got to school, I had a huge grin on my face and got out and locked the car. "Sweet ride!" I heard a familiar voice said, wow-ed. "It's a 2012 Chevy Camaro." I bragged a bit, taking in the beautiful car. "I see, I want to own one of these when I get the money. Is it yours?"

"Actually, it's my sister's Dani." I smiled a bit and decided to see who I was talking too exactly. Of course, it was the one and only Jimmy Bennett. "Well, your sister is lucky. Not only because of the car but because her little sis is so cool." Jimmy grinned, still admiring the car. "If you keep that look up you're gonna have to marry it."

"Can I?" He looked at me shocked, he was serious. "I'll let you drive it, after school ok?"

"Yes!" He had a cheesy smile and we decided to walk in the school together. We had an entire conversation surrounding the car. "Hey Bella!" Laura chirped. "Hi Laura."

"Hey." Jimmy said a bit awkwardly. Everyone waved to him and said their hi's. I spotted Zendaya talking to Olivia and I called them both over and show them my donuts. "Breakfast!" Olivia screamed, smiling. I had enough for everyone. We sat inside and started eating the donuts, Zendaya handed out pizza strips and Laura had poptarts.

After we all ate, there was food left over. We all talked about Homecoming and an afterparty at Laura's house. I joked a bit but was unease, waiting for Tristan to show up. I looked around the cafeteria about seven times until Jimmy whispered to me about it.

I sighed, and drunk some juice that Zendaya brought for me. After a while my eyes was covered and a huge smile came over my face. I turned around – facing Tristan who had a huge grin. He kissed my forehead which made me closes my eyes. "Hey babe." I saw Jimmy mocked Tristan without saying anything.

"Hi."

"What did I miss?" He sat on the other side of me. "We was just talking about the afterparty after the Homecoming dance."

"I probably can't make it."

"Wait, why?" I was curious. "Family issues?" He posed it more as a question then an answer. I sighed. "Ok. Are you coming Jimmy?" I faced him and he nodded, eating a donut.

The bell rung and I smiled. I went straight to my locker to place my bookbag in there and I found a small box in my bookbag. I was a bit confused, who was near my bookbag. I didn't even remember but I opened the box to a ring, it was shaped like a cross. I remembered this ring in Rue21. I smiled, I loved it just wanted to know who put it there.

I frowned, putting it on my right ring finger, _perfect fit_. I smiled again and went to homeroom. All my classes went fast until lunch. I went to my locker before lunch because I wanted to show Laura, Olivia, and Zendaya my scrapbook of my outfit for Homecoming, and also to show my drawings of outfits.

When I took it out, there was a note. I was confused, and read the note:

_I hope you like the ring, I saw you looking at it while you was in the store._

I smiled, but nobody signed their name with it. The handwriting looked a bit sloppy like they were in a rush. I was hoping that this was Tristan's doing and I was gonna find out.

When I got to our inside table because it started raining during first block. I saw everyone hanging out, "I hope you don't mind but I invited Jimmy to hang with us." Laura whispered, and I just nodded. I didn't really care, I was happy to interact with Jimmy and not as that creepy girl with a crush on him. I was getting pass that but it was sort of hard with him literally popping up everywhere.

I sat on the table while most of them stood up. I wanted really apart of most conversations because I took my time with eating but today I was only eating Goldfishes and drinking Coke. "But what if they make a lame movie for the series?"

"Then I will not watch it and rant about it." I answered with a laugh. "But they can't mess up a book that good."

"Have you watched the Hunger Games?"

"Oh, yeah! That was just terrible." I did a yuck face. Everyone laughed at that. Jimmy knew his books and movies. Tristan showed up last, again. He wrapped his arms around my waist since I got off the table to hear better.

"Hey." He whispered in my ear I just gave a fake smile and went back to talking about books and horrible movies that they made using books.

Before the bell rung for lunch to end, Tristan asked an important question, "When can we kiss?"

"When I say so." I smirk, and got free of his hold. "Seeya." I smiled, and grabbed my bag just when the bell rung.

When I got to my locker, I sighed. I wanted to scream or cry but I couldn't. I never could. "Are you ever ok?" I knew who it was just from the question, I turned to Jimmy. "What would make you say that?"

"Well, you always seem distance with Tristan isn't around and you always seem upset when he is." Jimmy leaned against the locker next to mine's. "That's how relationship works."

"No, it's not. You're supposed to be happy when you with them not like you want to blow your brains out. I know both feelings."

"Where's your girlfriend now?"

"She broke up with me because she wanted someone else. I can't blame her; I would have broken up with her if I knew I liked someone else too."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, it gives me time to find new friends and hang out with my old ones. She was clingy sometimes but I do miss her here and there." He chuckled, and smiled. "I gotta go, don't be late for class Bells." He ran off.

I smiled, and closed my locker. That was the first time he ever opened up to me about anything. Maybe I was right and Laura was wrong. But I had other things to worry about, class.

After school was over, I waited for Jimmy at Dani's car. I did promise him that he could drive it. When Jimmy finally came out of the school he was with Tristan and someone else I didn't know. But I didn't really care, I was texting Olivia.

Me: Did you get your dress yet?

Livvy: No, I didn't.

Me: Well, me and Laur and Zendaya got our dresses but we have to buy them.

Livvy: I'll find something. I might not even go if a certain someone don't ask me.

Me: Ask him, duh!

Livvy: But I don't wanna.

Me: Then don't complain (:

I was grinning until someone tapped my phone screen. "Hey!" I whined, looking up to Jimmy. "Oh, it's you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing." I chirped, with a smile on my face. "Here." I toss him the keys – perfect catch. I got in the passenger seat and we drove off. "Do you know how to get to your house from mine's?"

"It shouldn't be too hard." I was staring out the window, watching the houses go by. I finally came back to reality when I realize we were parked. "We're here." I took another look around. "Wait, this is my neighbourhood."

"You gotta be kidding."

"I am not. I live right there." I pointed to the house behind us. Me and Jimmy lived across the street from each other. "Well, that's great." Jimmy smiled, and drove into my driveway. We both got out. We hugged each other, which was the first actual one we had. Then he gave me the keys.

"Talk to you later, or another time."

"Ok and I forgot to say thank you yesterday."

"For what?" He said nervously.

"Everything."

"Oh it was nothing."

"Was you the one?" I raised my eyebrow. "No I wasn't the one who gave you the ring, psst." He said in an oh-so-obvious voice.

"I didn't say what it was." I whispered and walked in my house with a huge grin on my face. When I closed my door, the doorbell rang.

I groaned, and opened the door. "Yes, Jimmy?"

"Why do you wear it every day?" I knew what Jimmy was talking about. I walked out and closed the door behind me. "Because I love."

"But you know it's from me."

"I knew when I thought about it. But it's still special even if it's not from Tristan."

"Why am I so important to you?"

"Because you're sweet, nice, caring and I also…" I trailed off, I never told him about my crush on him but he read it from my face. "You like me." Jimmy grinned.

"Well, yeah." I mumbled, looking down. He softly raised my head, so I can face him. "I like you too." He whispered with a small smile on his face. "How long?"

"A few months, years."

"Oh, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because I honestly thought that you could do better."

"You should give yourself more credit." I smiled when he started blushing. "I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Yeah." He started to walk away but I grabbed his hand first and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled and returned the kiss on my cheek. I let go of his hand as I watched him walk away. "Laura, you were wrong." I whispered to myself and went in the house. I ran upstairs to my room and closed the door.

I laid on my bed and listened to my music from my laptop. My phone vibrated, so I checked it.

Him: Why were you in the car with Jimmy?

Me: I promised to let him drive it.

Him: Just checking, I know how Jimmy is.

Me: How is Jimmy?

Him: He's a playa, and I know that he's trying to take you from me.

I rolled my eyes, _that wouldn't be so hard_. I thought to myself, and put my phone on silent and listened to The Way.

I was in love with this song, it weirdly reminded me of Jimmy. I frowned, _Jimmy wasn't mine_.


End file.
